The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure including a semiconductor fin on a localized oxide, and a method of manufacturing the same.
While bulk semiconductor substrates are less costly than SOI substrates, bulk semiconductor substrates pose difficulties in device isolation because planar field effect transistors are junction isolated. As devices are scaled down, junction doping must increase to maintain the same level of junction isolation, but this tends to increase junction leakage.
Fin field effect transistors (finFETs) provide enhanced short channel performance over planar field effect transistors. However, typical finFETs require a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate in order to provide electrically isolated semiconductor fins. Use of an SOI substrate significantly increases the cost of manufacturing, and therefore, a method of forming finFETs without employing an SOI substrate is desired.